Hn
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku ONESHOT. Sasuke's grunts mean so much more...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-

**Hn**

-

_by xBrokenxDreamsx_

-

"Sasuke, I just can't take this!" Sakura screamed while pulling her hair.

"Hn," _I'm sorry. _Sasuke grunted while looking at Sakura's pained face. He, secretly – _but of course_ – hated seeing her like this.

"There you go again! You're _'Hn'_-ing and _'Aa'_-ing! It's goddamn annoying!"

"Hn," _I just can't help it._

"Why can't you ever contribute to this relationship? I know that you're not like a lot of other guys, but can't you ever try?"

"Hn," _I try so hard._

"Why can't you leave me flowers on my doorstep? Why can't you whisper in my ear and make me giggle? Why can't you kiss me on a regular basis? Seriously, our last kiss was last month, and that was our _first_ one! We've been dating for six months now Sasuke!"

"Hn," _I really enjoyed that kiss. _Sasuke inwardly smirked.

"Why can't you ever care? I mean, sure, you walk me to the hospital and whatnot, but you never show that you care!"

"Hn," _I do care._

"Why can't you ever take me out to a restaurant, or even a walk in the park? Are you that ashamed of dating me that you must not be seen with me?"

"Hn," _I'd never be ashamed of you._

"Am I just way to embarrassing for the glorious Sasuke Uchiha? What, your old pink-haired teammate that used to be weak, and is now possibly matched up to you, is to humiliating for you?"

"Hn," _Never._

"Even though you don't do anything in public, why can't you do anything when we're alone? I'm not asking you to repopulate your clan, but can't you hold me, whisper sweet nothings in my ear?"

"Hn," _Sweet nothings…heh…that's funny._

"Are you smirking at me, you jackass? What's so funny? I want to feel loved; I want to feel like I belong, like I'm wanted! Is that such a crime?"

"Hn," _You've always been wanted._

"Do you even want me? Am I just with you because you need a baby-maker?"

"Hn," _Even though _baby-making_ sounds awfully fun, I'd never use you for such a purpose._

"Look, I know that we aren't like most couples, but a little sympathy in this argument right now would be much appreciated! I need some feedback!"

"Hn," _I'd give it to you if I could, I really would._

"If you really wanted me to forgive you and for us to work this out, then you would be talking right now!"

"Hn," _I want to work this out._

Sakura's face suddenly turned blank and tears began pouring more rapidly. Sasuke – _obviously_ – took this as a bad sign.

"Why can't you tell me that you love me?" This one hurt Sasuke more than any others.

"Hn," _I love you with all my heart._

"Okay, if that's so, then, I guess I should go." Sasuke's eyes – which were currently looking at everything _but_ her – turned to her instantly. She'd never said anything about leaving whenever they got into these fights.

"Hn," _Please don't leave._ _Do anything but leave. Don't leave me!_

"You know, like _break up_. I leave your sad, pathetic life forever."

"Hn," _I have a pathetic life, but you make it all the better._

"Alright. I love you Sasuke, but I can't do this."

"Hn," _I love you too, damnit!_

"Goodbye." Before Sakura could even turn around to leave the house, Sasuke's arms wrap around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her face is full of shock.

She is about to say something, but his lips are on hers before any sound could utter out of that small mouth of hers. She is filled with even more surprise, but after a few moments, she – _obviously_ – kisses back.

Sakura pulls away after a minute once she realized what just happened. Well, not exactly realize. She is still confused as hell.

"Sasuke-kun-" He cuts her off by placing his index fingers lightly on her lips. She stared at him, disbelieving.

"Hn," _Don't _ever_ leave me._ "Don't leave me."

"I don't understand."

"I said 'Hn'." He stated simply, although it was probably the most complex thing that he'd ever said in his life.  
And even though Sakura never understood Sasuke, what he does or how he does it, heck, she's not even sure what he means when he says 'Hn'.

But even though she doesn't know this extremely important detail, she knows that what his grunts mean must be important.

"You're so cute Sasuke-kun!" She cheers while giving him a peck on the cheek.

And as Sasuke prettily blushes from the contact, he let's out a familiar grunt that means anything and everything.

"_Hn,"_

_Fin_


End file.
